Curiosity
by LykaZ98
Summary: Flame Prince's knowledge of the world outside was very little. Naturally, he grew curious. With Fionna by his side, he is introduced to the world of Aaa. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Fionna had a rough day. Not because she and Flame Prince had to battle a group of mountain trolls under the hot morning sun, neither was it because the trolls' guts that drenched her was very uncomfortable, nor was it because Cake was not here to give them a ride home but it was because her boyfriend of two months, Flame Prince, wouldn't talk to her. He seemed so out of it that she grew worried. She fingered her Flame Medallion that made her invulnerable to fire.

"So..," Fionna inquired, "what's on your mind?"

"Did you know your eyes were blue?" Flame Prince blurted.

Fionna blinked dumbly. She did not know how to answer that one. The whole morning Flame Prince was pondering on something and it had her on pins and needles. This was it?

"Yes, of course I know." Fionna slowly replied.

"Well, the color of elementals' eyes usually says what elemental they are. I have these eyes because I'm a Fire Elemental and you have blue eyes…" he trailed off.

Fionna groaned. She knew where this was going. They had argued about this last week, again. She should've known he wouldn't back down. Since his freedom from his glass lamp prison, Fionna discovered that Flame Prince was very, very curious: touching, handling and inspecting anything that might catch his interest.

"No, it makes perfect sense, Fionna. You have blue eyes the color of water so you're a Water Elemental." He leaned close to Fionna as if proving his point.

Fionna blushed heavily at the proximity.

"But there it is," he said, frowning then cupping her blushing cheek, "you are also warm, like a Fire Elemental."

"Y-yeah," Fionna said, before shrugging of his hand and her blush. Wanting to impress Flame Prince by appearing knowledgeable, Fionna made up an explanation, "You see, I'm a human. Water and Fire Elementals create a human when they get along well. That's why I can make water and I'm also warm." Beside her, Fionna noticed Flame Prince stopped walking.

"My mother came over to my home yesterday," he revealed, "She said that Water and Fire Elementals can never get along. She might be right. But we can get along, right? You're proof of that."

"Of course we can, FP." Forgetting her story, Fionna came over to hug Flame Prince.

"I'm glad." Flame Prince said, holding her hand. Then, the two resumed their walking.

"But your hair is blonde…" Flame Prince mused thoughtfully. Fionna groaned. What a curious prince.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry, I forgot to put a disclaimer at the first chapter so I'll just say it now: I can never own Adventure Time. All the rights go to the Pendleton Ward. I only wrote the plot but I'm still proud of it.

* * *

Cake stared at Fionna. Then she pinched herself. _'Definitely hurts'_ Cake thought. _'Then why…?'_

Fionna ended the starring contest by reaching over and shaking gently her feline friend. She had just narrated of her experience with Flame Prince yesterday and asked Cake a question she was thinking about. Finally, Cake snapped out of her reverie. She laid a paw on the young girl's shoulder.

"Fionna," Cake began, "Humans are not made because Water and Fire Elemetals get along."

"It's not? Then, how are humans made? Maybe I can make more of them." Fionna mused innocently.

Cake choked, as if the very thought surprised her entire being. Fionna patted and rubbed the cat's back until she felt better.

"S-sweetie," Cake stuttered out, "you can't just make more humans. There are precautions and stuff you have to do…" Under her breath, Cake mumbled, "And nine months of pain and suffering to take care of an unborn child! Oh, why now?!"

"Cake? You okay?" Fionna hesitantly asked, fearing the cat may be sick.

"Yeah girl, I'm fine." Cake replied, "Maybe it's time you have The Talk." Cake stressed the last two words. She hadn't readied for this moment.

Head cocked and eyes waiting, everything about Fionna screamed innocent.

"When two people love each other," Cake began slowly, "they will feel new feelings…and they will do new stuff…"

"What stuff?" Fionna asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"They will…with their…um…" Cake trailed, getting red at the face.

Cake didn't know what to say anymore at this situation. So she went and did the next best thing: she shut up. A lengthy awkward pause later, Cake moved on to drastic measures.

* * *

"And that's why you're here?" Prince Gumball choked out, almost dropping the beaker he was holding after hearing Fionna's story.

"Yep," Fionna chirped, "Cake, for some reason wanted you to explain it instead of her. She said she had to go somewhere, very urgent." Fionna amused herself by staring at the colorful chemicals Prince Gumball had made.

"Okay then. Fionna, please sit here." Prince Gumball said, bracing himself for the best explanation he can give. He prepared his chalkboard, drawing up complicated figures and factors.

He then proceeded to give the most scientific explanation on the nature of human behavioral courtship and their reproduction.

* * *

I really hope I did a good job. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames? why not. As long as it'll help me improve my writing. Also, should I listen to the proofread writing button?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't you just love this pairing? Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. All rights go to the creator, Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Fionna was floating. All around her were tufts of soft, white wool. Then she heard a 'baaa!'. She was, somehow, on an enormous sheep. The wool was so soft she just wanted to lay in it forever. She turned over and dug her hands in the soft wool. Maybe just one bite-

Fionna's train of thought was cut off by the slam of a door. Her mind snapped back to reality. Then, she woke up. Fionna realized that she was laying on a cotton candy bed in the Candy Kingdom Hospital, which explains the soft wool in her dream. Odd, she didn't remember sleeping in a hospital bed. It was hard to remember because of the pounding headache she had. Fionna winced as she tried to massage it out. Bright light came to view.

"Fionna," A familiar voice said, "Fionna, are you okay?" As her head cleared, Fionna saw that the bright light was indeed, Flame Prince. Fionna forced a smile.

"Thank glob, you're okay." Flame Prince looked very tired. His flame was low and flickering, he was very worried. "I stayed here with you all night, Gumball said that you should have no visitors so you could rest more but I couldn't listen to him. It's his fault you're in here anyway."

"Uh, FP, how'd I get in here?" Fionna asked groggily.

"Gumball was explaining something to you, when you suddenly had a nosebleed and fainted. You hit your head at the edge of the table." Flame Prince breathed deeply, "I thought you were a goner."

"And Gumball, is he alright? It wasn't his fault, you know." Fionna reasoned.

Flame Prince frowned. "Yeah, I guess. I almost burned him to a crisp…"

Fionna suddenly sat up, eyes wide, headache forgotten. "You didn't really burn him, did you?"

"Glob no, I couldn't kill a prince, even someone as prissy as that." Flame Prince said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude!" Fionna said, playfully punching his arm. She stared at his eyes. "I'm glad you're here, FP."

Flame Prince smiled at her. "Me too." He suddenly stood up. "Okay, no more talking. As much as I want to stay here and talk to you all night, the prissy prince is right, you need rest." He, then proceeded to tuck her in the cotton candy bed.

Fionna pouted at the boy. "Cuddle first." She demanded.

Flame Prince mock-sighed and hugged the girl for all she was worth. Fionna clung to the boy, worried he might leave. "You'll stay here, won't you? Sometimes the heroine needs her prince." Fionna whispered sadly.

"Of course, I will. But that particular heroine needs to rest first or she won't recover as fast." Flame Prince whispered back at her ear. Fionna giggled.

She went back to sleep, reassured that her prince was waiting by her side for her fast recovery. Fionna silently slipped back to her dreams. Flame Prince, did in fact, keep his promise. He stayed there all night, all the while clutching the hand of his precious girlfriend, his heroine.

* * *

Whew! I did my best. Be nice and tell me what you think. Dang, I need more cheesy love ideas. Someone please give me more inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. All rights go to the creator Pendleton Ward.

* * *

"I have to stay here for another DAY!" Fionna screamed in disbelief. Gumball had told her that her injuries were not yet fully healed and as a precaution, she had to stay. Fionna punched and kicked her way to the door when two burly candy guards took hold of her and wrestled her back to her bed. In the end, they had to strap her to the bed.

Flame Prince sighed. This was partly his fault. He had promised to Fionna they would go taming Flame beasts. She really wanted to go…guess he had to cancel his plans. _'This is for her own good.' _Flame Prince sulked.

"Now, now Fionna," Gumball said, while fixing his gummy hair, "You have to stay and rest or you won't recover." Fionna growled in retaliation. Gumball shot Flame Prince a desperate pleading look and quickly ran out of the room in a very un-princely way.

"I'm sorry, Fionna. You really wanted to go, didn't you?" Flame Prince said, patting her hair.

Fionna shrugged. "Anywhere's fine as long as you're with me." She missed Flame Prince blushing at her statement. "You planned it so it really sucked that you have to cancel."

"FP, you don't have to stay here, you know. I just sleep and all you can do here is wait for me. Besides, you're a Fire Elemental, you have to move or your flame will dim." Fionna reasoned.

"Don't worry about it, Fi." Flame Prince said, resting his head on his arms, "I've had lots of training waiting inside that glass lamp. This is nothing."

Fionna immediately sat up. "My point exactly! You're not in your glass lamp prison anymore so you now have the chance to do all sorts of awesome things."

Flame Prince grinned. "Aww, is my girlfriend thinking of my well-being?" Fionna turned red. "…but you're right. But where do I go exactly? I'm new to this place so I might get lost."

It suddenly dawned on Fionna. "Oh right…" Then, she had an idea. "Hey, you could go to my friend's house!" Holding a pencil and paper, Fionna made a rough map to Marshall Lee's house. "He lives in the back of the cave. But be careful because there's water so you should bring a boat…"

While the two were talking, they did not see was a shadowed figure listening in on their conversation. It silently closed the door and left.

* * *

Holding the map, Flame Prince studied the surroundings of the cave. He was riding on an adorned boat he had borrowed from the Fire Kingdom. Why the Fire Kingdom had a boat, he had no idea. The rower steadily rowed the boat making sure not to splash the water on him or the Prince.

'_Plop.'_ A drop of water from the ceiling had dropped on to Flame Prince's forehead. He hissed angrily. _'Is Fionna trying to kill me?!'_ He thought, his flame rising. _'No, Fionna wouldn't do that.'_ He attempted to calm himself before facing this friend Fionna supposedly mentioned.

As a suburban house came into view, Flame Prince ordered the rower to row faster. Flame Prince had never seen a vampire before, much less the Vampire King. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

So, Flame Prince's gonna meet Marshall Lee for the first time. I wonder how that'll turn out. And no, I do not know how the map did not burn while Flame Prince was holding it. Let's just say he can control his power sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm so happy that people reviewed. It warms my heart very much. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. The creator, Pendleton Ward, though owns it. And I own this plot. Ha!

* * *

Needless to say, Marshall Lee had expected him. You can't just not ignore a Fire Kingdom boat. Especially one that came from the Royal Family. Marshall Lee saw a glint of a jewel on a forehead of someone sitting primly at the front of the boat. And bingo, someone from the Royal Family. He was so dead. Marshall Lee tried to remember when and if he had messed with the Fire Kingdom. Well, there was that one time he had paid a visit.

'_Oh glob, what am I supposed to do?!'_ Marshall Lee thought, growing more frantic. _'Did they come to arrest me? No, they couldn't arrest someone from another Royal line. I got it!'_ Marshall Lee pounded his fist into his palm.

"Taxes, they came to collect taxes!" he said triumphantly. He faltered, he didn't have money. Well, money here, in his home. He had money somewhere else. He looked through the window again. _'They're getting closer!'_ Frantic, Marshall Lee tried to compose himself. '_At least don't give anything away.'_ He thought. _'Might as well get this over with.'_

* * *

Flame Prince arrived at the dock. He peered, interested at the design of the house. He had never seen a house like this before. "I like Fionna's house more…" he mumbled. He walked to the door, leaving burn marks on the floor. He knocked politely on the door and a Vampire opened it.

Taking a deep breath, Flame Prince recited his prepared speech, "I am Flame Prince, Prince of the Fire Kingdom. I am Fionna the Human's betrothed. I am new to Aaa. Fionna recommended that I spend some time with you. I hope we get along." Flame Prince nodded to him. "That's it."

With a forced smile plastered on his face, Marshall Lee replied, "Will you excuse me for a moment? I have to make a call." Marshall Lee ran to his phone and punched the numbers he had memorized. "Fionna?! Flame Prince, really?! And what's with this betrothed business, girl?! You're fourteen! Recommended, Fionna?! I don't know how to deal with a Fire Elemental! You are so de-

"Ehem." Flame Prince cleared his throat. This would have been comical if he wouldn't have been the one left gaping at the door. You do not just slam the door on a Fire Elemental. Marshall Lee dropped the phone with a squeak. Flame Prince sighed as his anger slipped away. They misunderstand Fire Elementals so easily. Maybe someone else would end up burning the door and destroying the Vampire but he was the Flame Prince. And Fionna wouldn't appreciate him burning her friend.

"Fionna left you a note." Without touching the Vampire, Flame Prince gave it. He had read it out of curiosity. It was purely Fionna.

"Hey, Marshall Lee! Please, please, please do me this one favor. Flame Prince is my boyfriend and he's new to the world and all so he wanted to hang out with you. Absolutely do not make mad 'cause he'll burn your house down. I'm not there to calm him, you see. I'm in the hospital. Besides, homies help homies, right? Anyway, I owe you one. Love, Fionna." That's what it said. So uncouth, casual, familiar. It was so Fionna.

After reading it, Marshall Lee shook his head fondly. "Argh, that girl." He sighed. "Well dude, I guess you're with me. Come in."

* * *

Somehow, I feel disappointed. This was only their meeting so I don't know. I hope you guys liked it, though. Hey, it rhymed!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you're not to mad at me for my sometimes incorrect grammar. Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, nor do I own Fionna or Flame Prince although I really want them. But I do own this plot. And I'm proud to say this is my longest chapter, for now.

* * *

Flame Prince couldn't help but fidget in his customized seat. The chair was completely wrapped in aluminum foil and so was the floor around him.

"Sorry, dude." Marshall Lee apologized, "You're a Fire Elemental and my furniture isn't exactly fire-proof." Marshall Lee pulled in a chair and sat. "And so are my other stuff, so let's just talk."

Flame Prince understood why Fionna was friends with this boy. He was like her. Adventurous, fun-loving, funny…Flame Price couldn't help but feel jealous. He also felt self-conscious. He never met any other royalty than his Mother and Prince Gumball.

"So, you're her boyfriend, huh?" Marshall Lee said, trying to make small talk. Flame Prince just nodded. "I would have never expected she'd date a guy like you, though. She must really like you." After getting a blank stare, Marshall Lee added, "Not that you're a bad guy but she's a human. She'd get hurt by being around you."

"I gave her a Flame Medallion. I wouldn't dare try to hurt her." Flame Prince declared. Well, this was going nowhere. Marshall Lee changed the topic.

"So uh, you have any hobbies? I play the guitar and you…" Marshall Lee trailed off.

"Well, ever since I could remember I was locked inside a glass lamp prison because of my destructive power. Fionna freed me…so no, I do not have hobbies." Flame Prince said. Marshall Lee sneaked a peek at the clock. This was really getting nowhere. And it was only 5 minutes. He changed the subject again.

"Flame Prince, what do you like?" Marshall Lee asked again, feeling like an interviewer. It was unnerving.

There were few things he liked. But now, his reply was:"Like...I like...Fionna." he said, with a light blush. Marshall Lee knew that talking about your girlfriend to your future-bro would be weird. But he had no material left so he decided to just go with it.

"Dude, if you really like her, stay with her." Marshall Lee said. "You're not in the friend zone or anything so it's cool for you."

"Friend zone? Would you explain?" Flame Prince said, interested.

"Well, the friend zone is the place where you're at when the girl you like thinks of you only as a friend, not a potential love interest. It's when you fail and you can't get the attention of the girl. Like me, when I couldn't get Fionna's attention-" Marshall Lee stopped.

'_Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob. I'm going to die in a fiery inferno. Mom, I've always loved you, even though you're kind of crazy, I actually do.'_ He thought.

But Flame Prince didn't react like Marshall Lee thought he would. He was genuinely surprised. "You like Fionna, too? Then, let us do battle. It is a tradition in the Fire Kingdom to display your strength through battle with the opposing suitors. Let's do this outside." He said off-handedly.

"No dude, wait! You can't just battle and stuff, Fionna's not the kind of girl who'd like that. And I doubt you'd get Fionna's good attention. Hey, listen." Marshall Lee made Flame Prince sit down.

"We're just friends, Flame Prince. I wouldn't make a move on her when she's into you." At Flame Prince's confused look, Marshall Lee changed his way of speaking, "Fionna likes you, okay? You like Fionna. Only an idiot would go and separate you guys. If you really like her, prove it to her. You'd even be proving it to other suitors. Besides, Fionna would really like that."

"How do you know of this?" Flame Prince said, confused, "Were you once a human?" Marshall Lee blinked. Then, he laughed. He got why Fionna liked this guy.

Chuckling, Marshall Lee explained, "No, I was born a vampire, actually. There are no rules you have to follow in dating. But Fionna likes you already. All you have to do is be yourself. Maybe write her a love poem, to make her happy."

"Thank you, Vampire." Flame Prince said. Though Marshall Lee's rough way of speaking gave no hint that he was of Royalty. The Vampire definitely had experience, though.

Marshall Lee chuckled. "Don't call me that. Call me Marshall Lee. We're bros now."

"B-bros?" Flame Prince said, testing the foreign word.

"Friends, chums, homies. Call it whatever you will." Marshall Lee said. "Hey, you like strawberries? I've got strawberries. But then again, what do Fire Elementals eat? I've no idea."

Flame Prince, with an addition to having a friend, was not at all feared. He felt normal, like what Fionna made him feel like. "You're not scared of me? At all?" Flame Prince said, uncertain.

"Why would I be?" Marshall Lee said, his arms full of strawberries. "You're a fiery time bomb and I'm the feared Vampire King. The only thing I fear is that you'll burn my furniture or me." He picked a strawberry from the pile. "How do Fire Elementals eat, anyway?" he asked.

Flame Prince laughed. And then, he showed him how. They spent hours talking about anything they could think of. They talked about their dysfunctional parent to their favorite foods and everything in between.

Suddenly, while they were talking, Flame Prince felt an uncharacteristic shudder. Weird, Fire Elementals don't get cold. He immediately brushed the thought away. He had a girlfriend and he had a friend. All in all, he felt complete. Why ruin it?

* * *

Fionna was sleeping. Her arm carelessly thrown over the bed, her sheets in tangles and her hair trailing down to the floor, she was deeply asleep.

A woman, a silhouette entered the room silently. She hissed when she heard the replay of the frantic voice of Marshall Lee on the phone when she accidentally pressed a button on it. However, Fionna was too deep in her slumber to wake up. Her dress barely made a sound when it brushed the floor. Using her powers, she hoisted Fionna of the bed, noiselessly. A motion of her hand later, she and Fionna left the room. A sprinkle of snow filled the room they left in, the only evidence she even stayed.

* * *

Yes! The really fun part begins. I would love it if you guess who kidnapped Fionna and send it to me as a review. No? Dang, almost tricked you. But please, please, please, send me a review. I'm lonely. *Irresistable puppy eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

As of now, I'm just going with the flow of the plot. I do guarantee a happily-ever-after, though. I love it like that. Anyway, disclaimer: I own Adventure Time...in my dreams. If I really did own it, it would be the gender bent version instead. But, surprisingly, I own this plot. *gasp*

* * *

Flame Prince stared at the emptiness of Fionna's room. Prince Gumball gave them an urgent call to go back to the Candy Kingdom, including Marshall Lee. Gumball met them at the entrance but by then, there was a tense atmosphere.

"Thank you for coming, you two." Prince Gumball said to them in a grave voice, hushing the whispering crowd. "Please let us talk in private."

"Gumball, what's going on? Why's everyone like this?" Marshall Lee asked. Gumball didn't answer. His stiff posture and tense atmosphere demanded that they keep quiet, for now. Meanwhile, everyone around Candy Kingdom was shutting their windows and doors, rumors floating around as if air.

Prince Gumball led them through the Castle, to Fionna's room. Everywhere they passed, they were met with wary and questioning glances. Gumball was twisting his hands in anxiety.

"Please don't be mad but…" Gumball opened the door to Fionna's room, "Fionna is missing."

"P-please forgive me, Flame Prince. It just that we-I never thought that she, of all people, would get kidnapped. My guards didn't touch anything in here, to preserve evidence. But we could trace any evidence so we could rescue her. She-"Gumball was cut off by Marshall Lee.

"Shut up, Bubba." He hissed, and then motioned to the silent Prince.

Flame Prince walked, as if in a daze. He never gave thought that Fionna would get kidnapped. She was strong, she was brave but…in her darkest time, and he was not there? What kind of boyfriend is he? She was hurt. Glob knows what is happening to her now. It was killing him.

"Just…leave me alone, for now." He said, speaking for the first time. His voice seemed grievous, hopeless. He swallowed it back. "Please, I need to be alone."

"But the evidence-"Prince Gumball was, once again cut off by Marshall Lee. They silently left the Flame Prince alone.

Flame Prince didn't know what came over him. He wept, lava-hot tears trailing down his cheeks. Then, he laughed, realizing something. What was happening to him? He was grievous, hysterical? Glob, this was Fionna they were talking about?! They were discussing this matter as if she was dead?! She was probably giving her captor a hard time. He was swept with a sudden feeling to save her.

'So this is what being a hero is like. Such a burden she carried.' Flame Prince sighed, overcome. "I'm going to rescue you, Fionna."

A flash of silver shined in the corner of his eye. He found, underneath a pillow, a card. The kind professionals give to potential clients, only this one was a card for villains. Flame Prince deadpanned. How obvious can a villain be? She left a card, printed on it was a snowflake. He sighed, "Of course, it just had to be her…"

Flame Prince remembered not too long ago when the woman actually had the nerve to kidnap him. He was just 12 at that time, although it wasn't obvious. She carried him to her Kingdom only to be attacked by an enraged Flame Prince halfway. Flame Prince took this chance to escape and searched for his home, only to behold the world "outside". He was found moments later, playing at a burning forest. Fire he had made by himself was quickly doused by Flame Guards. He fainted from the pain. When he woke up, he was back in his room. And not too soon, the memory became a dream.

He felt a sting in his hand. He released the card. It had melted. It was made from hardened snow, crafted to be paper-thin. He would have been impressed, if only Fionna hadn't been kidnapped.

He wanted to be angry but he was excited, too. This was his chance to show off to Fionna. Fionna had always been his heroine but it was embarrassing. He escaped from battles involving him as much as possible, only to be rescued by Fionna. It was a cycle. And maybe, just this once, he wanted to break it.

Evaporating the water the ice had made, he did a quick check of the room. Everything was as it should be. He didn't want to boast but he wanted to be the one to rescue to Fionna.

He hid a secret smile as he exited the room. Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball was arguing tersely but stopped at once when they saw him.

"So, how are you?" Marshall Lee asked hesitantly. Right, he should be angry. He forgot.

Flame Prince sighed loudly. "I want to burn something." He said simply. Marshall Lee and Gumball's eyes simultaneously widened.

"Right away, then." Gumball motioned to his guards quickly. The two guards stared at him and Flame Prince couldn't resist glaring back at them. They ran quickly, fetching the item required of them.

The trio decided to discuss of the matter at the Meeting Room, in privacy. They decided not to panic the People of the Candy Kingdom any further. They'd explode, after all. Flame Prince remained in his angry, silent persona, giving nothing away. Marshall Lee, though, was unconvinced. When Flame Prince came out of the room, he almost seemed relieved. He was very suspicious. All in all, it seemed like Prince Gumball was the only one taking the kidnapping seriously.

"Now really, none of you are listening to me." A fuming Gumball said, "By the way, we still have no idea who Fionna's captor is. Fionna has made lots of enemies and friends through the years. So we'll just split up, okay?" And they discussed where they will search. They decided to start tomorrow.

Later that day, while Flame Prince was pondering on the rescue of Fionna, two guards interrupted him. He gave them a look.

"F-flame Prince Sir, you wanted to burn something?" And they presented to him a large target, crafted from wood. Well, it was always good to relieve some stress.

* * *

There it was. Man, I'm running low on creativity juice nowadays. My jokes and wit are missing. Somebody find them.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry if I disappoint you, I'm only human. *sigh* On a lighter note, my birthday is in 4 days. Yey! Disclaimer: I wish I own Adventure Time, but I don't. Sadly, I only own this plot.

* * *

"They went WHERE?!" The normally calm Prince Gumball shouted at the cowering Head Guard. The guard stuttered out that the two didn't say where they were going but said they were going to find Fionna however; they left at two different times. He had wondered why they weren't participating in their meeting last night: they had other plans.

"The nerve of those two!" he exclaimed. He had just assigned them plans of where to search, when to search, and who to ask for more information. All his work ruined. They were going to be the death of him.

* * *

Shouldering a backpack similar to Fionna's, Flame Prince trekked to the Ice Kingdom. Flame Prince found talking to himself oddly peaceful, so he did. "Ice Queen couldn't have gone far. Sure, she can fly but she also needs rest."

He stopped, hands on his hips. "This is actually kind of boring…no wonder Fionna almost always had Cake to come with her. Unfortunately for her, the cat is heavily pregnant." He muttered to himself. _'Besides, Lord Monochromicorn wouldn't allow it.'_

He needed to use all his powers if he would get Fionna back. He hadn't used his powers for a long time because Fionna might get hurt. The medallion only made her resistant to fire; she was not exactly fire-proof. It was a cool one-month anniversary gift, though.

Suddenly, Flame Prince looked back. He felt a presence. He turned to see a rustling bush. Flame Prince did a fighting stance, a ball of fire alight on his hand. The thrum of adrenaline hummed in his veins. Then, a squirrel jumped out of the bush. Very anti-climactic. Flame Prince sighed, feeling idiotic and relieved at the same time.

"Must be the nerves…" he said, speaking to himself. He tightened the strap of his bag, and then continued his journey.

* * *

Appearing from the clouds, Ice Queen decided to rest in a heavily wooded area, setting her luggage down, or more specifically Fionna the Human. Coughing and wheezing, Ice Queen looked bluer than usual.

She checked the girl and realized she had a fever. Rolling her eyes, Ice Queen deduced it must have been her cold temperature that made the girl sick. Not finding any cloth to help her with her task, Ice Queen ripped a part of her gown, soaked it in water, and laid it on the girl's forehead.

Feeling the cold cloth on her forehead, Fionna suddenly woke up. She weakly slapped the Ice Queen's hands away. Ice Queen tutted at her.

"No…don't touch me, you…" Fionna said, still groggy. Despite feeling sleepy, Fionna stayed up and watched what Ice Queen may do.

Trying to fill the awkward silence with small talk, Ice Queen asked, "Do you always put your hair out when you're injured?"

Surprised, Fionna mumbled, "Sometimes. I don't usually put my hair out…" Her headache and sleepiness was getting to her. Fionna noticed the crown on Ice Queen's head was missing and found it slung at her side by a thin piece of rope. "You actually used your brain. You kidnap me and I wouldn't get in your way if you'd kidnap princes."

Raising an eyebrow, Ice Queen replied, "I was quite smart in the past." With crystal clarity, Ice Queen remembered her being a professor once. "And I won't kidnap princes; you're too much trouble already."

Yawning, Fionna mumbled another question, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Ice Queen didn't answer and eventually, Fionna fell asleep.

"I...don't know." She finally replied.

* * *

Who was with Flame Prince? Why is Ice Queen being so nice? Why did she remove her crown? And why is she sick? Why am I asking you all these questions? Aren't I the writer? Why is the plot so slow in progressing? I don't know but please send it as a review. I'd gladly read it, even if it's a complaint.


	9. Chapter 9

It's gotten really uneventful but thanks for reading anyway. For now, I'm just going to explain the situation they are in now. Actually, I don't think that the Ice Kingdom is that far but I, maybe, wanted them to suffer a little. Anyway, I still don't own Adventure Time. And dreaming about it probably won't help either.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" an incredibly bored and tired Fionna asked for the umpteenth time. Ice Queen continued to grit her teeth at the insufferable girl.

"No, we're not there yet." Ice Queen snapped. She let out a huff as she tried to catch her breath. The impudent girl had grown used to her company. It was annoying. And worse, her cough was getting worse. Oh, isn't life great?

"And why are we walking again?" Fionna asked again, continuing said cycle.

Ice Queen wanted to scream in frustration. Where was her nice attitude last night? "We" she gritted out, "are walking because a certain someone is incredibly heavy. And now that certain someone's injury is already healed, she should help carry her own weight."

Lips quirked up in a smirk, Fionna commented, "I still can't believe you gave me another injury while taking care of me. Carrying me piggyback must have been fun."

"Oh shut it, girl."

* * *

With a hand on his chin and the other on his elbow, Flame Prince studied is surroundings. He had a leg propped up on a rock while he heroically scanned the land. The sun was setting and the ground was bathed in a beautiful orange light. It was all beautiful and unfamiliar to him. Yep, he was lost.

Sighing, Flame Prince decided to set camp for the night. He was going nowhere fast. He was only following the general direction of where they went. And that fuzzy memory of when he was once kidnapped helped. He just wished that Fionna was alright. He couldn't stand it if she was hurt. He put behind those dangerous thoughts and laid down on the burning grass.

"Fionna, where are you? Without you, things are different. I'm going to be different, Fionna." Flame Prince pleaded. But he knew no one was listening to him. He remembered how easily angered he was and he hated that Flame Prince before.

He stared at his burning makeshift camp. It was not much of a difference from his glass lamp prison before. Once again, Flame Prince felt lonely and sad. There was no one he could talk to and only Fionna actually accepted him for who he was.

Great, he was being melodramatic. He shook those thoughts away and slept to the comfortable crackle surrounding him and his makeshift camp.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Marshall Lee. You actually followed Flame Prince without being attacked. I should be impressed but still, shame on you." Prince Gumball said from behind his candy desk, a grim expression on his face.

"Whatever Bubba, but I heard what I heard. Flame Prince is going to more or less take revenge on Ice Queen, and it won't be pretty." said Marshall Lee, floating nonchalantly while sucking the red from a strawberry.

Shaking his head, Gumball said, "We should go help him."

"Eh? That won't be necessary. He'd be able to do it himself. Besides, that guy has some kind of pride or something. You'd be toast if you cut in." Marshall Lee said, imitating the angry Prince.

"But does he know where to go?" Gumball said, raising his eyebrow, "Won't he get lost?"

Jaw dropped, Marshall Lee never considered that reason. "Oh…right. He doesn't know where to go."

Already pale, Gumball asked again a question that was on both their minds. "Then how in glob are we supposed to help him without him knowing?"

* * *

*hitting myself silly* I *wham* need *wham* INSPIRATION! I really do. Please review me if I'm doing a good job at this. Reviews are my life! Gimme!

P.S. Gumball and Marshall are going to help, actually. And there will be a fight. I just wish I can write that part well enough.


	10. Chapter 10

I need to update as much as I can. There has been a lot of blackouts or as in Philippines, we refer to it as "brownout". Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. In 10 years, I probably still won't.

* * *

It was well past midnight. Suddenly, Marshall Lee was running as fast as he could to the other side of the hill. Prince Gumball was sprinting too but he was carrying an odd machine at the same time. Both were sweating but looked accomplished.

While trying to sooth a stitch in his side, Marshall Lee asked Gumball, "Are you sure that ice trail leads to the Ice Kingdom? I don't want to go back there to him."

Peering through sweat-drenched hair, Gumball replied, "Are you telling me my ice machine won't work? I've been kidnapped by that infernal woman so many times I memorized the path going there."

Now lying on his back, Marshall Lee asked, "He didn't wake up, did he? I don't want to die yet."

Shaking his head at the exaggeration, Gumball replied, "Flame Prince won't wake up yet. He made it really easy for us, though. His camp was on fire so it was easy to spot. I just hope he doesn't notice the obvious trail we made."

"Pfft," Marshall Lee snorted, "as if that guy can tell it apart. He's almost like a kid. He can throw the occasional tantrum but he's naïve, too. The only exception is that guy has a lot of power."

Prince Gumball laughed at the statement. "Let's go. I'll call Morrow."

* * *

Fionna stared at the bandage covering her forehead. She knew it was already healed. Ice Queen confirmed it. But she left it on there, "because it's a punishment". That's what she said. It was definitely embarrassing. She wished no one can see the Great Adventuress Fionna now.

Fionna grumbled while following the Ice Queen. She saw that Ice Queen was, again, not wearing her crown. And once again, it was slung at her side.

"Why aren't you wearing your crown?" asked Fionna, curious. "I'd get away easily since you don't have powers, you know." She added, just for the purpose so that she wouldn't show concern for the villain.

Strangely, Ice Queen eyed Fionna, as if she should know the answer to that already. At Fionna's confused stare, Ice Queen shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I can actually see better without wearing the crown. It's like I can remember who I am again." Ice Queen said, staring at the horizon.

Then, there was an awkward silence.

Ice Queen coughed again. Nah, she wasn't trying to break tension. Her lungs burned and her throat really does hurt. Her sickness was still not healed. She decided to make small talk.

"So, I heard Flame Prince is your boyfriend?" She asked Fionna.

Cheeks burning, Fionna nodded. "Won't he burn you? You're human." Ice Queen said, smirking.

"Yeah but…" Fionna took out the Fire Medallion, "this thing helps me so I won't get burned and stuff…" Smiling gently, Fionna stared at the blue gem that made many beautiful memories.

"Exactly." Confused, Fionna looked up. And to her, it seemed like Ice Queen's gentle stare at the Medallion lingered longer than it should have. Eventually, she tore her eyes off the gem.

Fionna hid it back in her shirt. They continued their walk.

"Soon, girl. Soon." Ice Queen whispered to herself.

* * *

Flame Prince was definitely naïve. To him, the ice trail was a gift from the Luck Goddess. It didn't occur to him that an ice trail in the middle of a tropical forest has a less than zero chance of even appearing there. Or that he noticed that it was even there last night. He happily followed the trail.

Above, Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee followed Flame Prince's progress. They watched him intently while they rode Morrow. And they released their breath when he followed the unbelievable trail. What a guy.

* * *

Yey! I'm making progress! I need to write some more. I already have the general idea. *sigh* It's not as funny as I wished it should be.


	11. Chapter 11

Now, this one has a lot of dialogue. Much like a drama but uh! the humor is gone. I'm desperately trying to make it funny. I fail at my genre. Anyway, I still don't Adventure Time, if that's what you're asking.

* * *

Fionna stumbled. A wave of nausea made her lose balance. Strange and freaky creatures began appearing in her vision. Fionna was genuinely disturbed. Then, she screamed bloody hell.

"Help, Ice Queen!" she said, her face on her hands, "Something's happening to me."

Cursing under her breath, Ice Queen kneeled next to Fionna. She gasped when she saw the face staring back at her. It was slowly turning blue.

"W-what is it?" Fionna asked, afraid. "Tell me!" she pleaded.

Instead, Ice Queen fervently asked Fionna questions. "Do you see weird creatures? Visions? Are you having visions right now?"

"Y-yes. Why? What is it?" Fionna pleaded. Ice Queen didn't answer right away.

"I'm sorry, Fionna. I kidnapped you so I could negotiate." Ice Queen began, breathing deeply.

"Negotiate? What-why are you telling me this now?! What's happening to me?" Fionna said, clawing at her face, which at the same time didn't feel like hers.

"It's, well, Guards of the Fire Kingdom did something amazing. Frankly, I thought it would be impossible but they did anyway and-"Ice Queen said, obviously nervous.

"GET TO THE LAST PART!" Fionna screamed, obviously in pain.

"They stole something from me." Ice Queen blurted out and added, "I'm not even sure I want it back. But I am sure that I don't want others to experience with what I have been through, the horrors I've seen." Ice Queen paused momentarily, "and that includes you."

"Then, it's yours." Fionna spoke, a pained smile on her face, "Heck, you could even steal it now."

With raised brow, Ice Queen replied, "As much as it would have been easier to steal it back. It was not originally mine. In theory, I could only have ownership of it if it was given to me or the previous master died. It changed its master. And the master now is you."

"What? So I just hand over this legendary item and everything will be settled?" Fionna said, sarcastic. Then, she suddenly realized something. "You…" Fionna said, eyes wide, "you could have killed me and everything would be fine. Why didn't you…"

"I do not kill, Fionna." Ice Queen said while prying Fionna's shaking hands of her gown. "I don't steal, too. Well, steal back, anyway. I don't-"she sighed, "Ever since that power has been gone, I feel more like I was before everyday. I remember that I was once loved someone who I've scared off with my new found power. I remember the days of the Mushroom War. I remember when I was once human."

Ice Queen continued. And it may not be obvious, but she really was more human. Her tone, her voice had compassion. Her looks didn't change, but her heart did. And Ice Queen had compassion for Fionna. That nice attitude long ago was her human side peaking out of the shadows of her lonely heart.

Tearing now, Ice Queen said, "His name, oh glob, I don't even remember his name! But I loved him and now he's gone. The crown gave me power but it took away the man I loved. And the baby, I was freakin' pregnant, and when he was born, the crown took the baby away! Suddenly, I was alone in this world."

She looked then, at Fionna who seemed to be feeling better. But her skin was now a sickly shade of blue. Ice Queen vowed to help this girl. She was, after all, the last human in Aaa.

"There is always a catch when trading for power. Sometimes, it's too tempting and you give in. I did. And I regret it all my life. And now, I'm feeling sick and feeling better because that power is gone. It became a part of me and I would sooner die than drag someone else in my mess." Ice Queen whispered.

Fionna's eyes, a curious blue, were losing light. She'll either die or she'll become powerful. Ice Queen hoped she'd be neither. _'She almost looks like me'_ Ice Queen thought, sadly.

"The gem, Fionna. Your Flame Medallion was a gem in my crown. I wanted to negotiate this in the presence of Flame Prince but there's no time. Give it back to me, and the pain will end." Ice Queen said.

"But you could see, can't you. You feel better…" Fionna said weakly, pitying the Ice Queen.

"I would trade the world for this feeling right now but I wouldn't." Ice Queen replied, "Because a certain someone needs my help. It's my chance to be human for the last time."

Shaking her head amusedly, Fionna reached in her shirt and took out the glowing gem.

Then, an explosion. Debris and dust filled the entire clearing. Flame Prince strode in. Not walked in, mind you, as if he heard their conversation and found the perfect chance. But it was a mixture of pure coincidence and bad timing. And striding in? A prince needs to look princely, so why not?

Weirdly, it was not Flame Prince who made the explosion. Fionna's time ran out. With glowing blue eyes, she levitated like the Ice Queen used to do. Power literally overflowed out of her thus, the explosion. Her human side was losing.

In just a matter of seconds, Ice Queen was caught in the crosshairs of two powerful beings. And one of them was very angry at her, and the other one was losing her grip on power.

"What…" he said, then, much louder, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" It was obviously trained on Ice Queen questioning the state of Fionna. Yet no one can perfectly answer that question, so they didn't.

Flame Prince's Plan A was to talk this over with Ice Queen, much like what royalties do. But the gods of Aaa decided they would be their source of entertainment for today. And Flame Prince switched to Plan B, which was attacking the hell out of the woman.

He rose to his full height, like a towering flame over the poor forest. Trees caught on fire and the grass burned and died. Ice Queen thought she would be like that soon. Jets of fire rained down on them both. Thankfully, Fionna was wearing the Flame Medallion so she was unhurt but Ice Queen, she was in trouble.

Ice Queen gulped at the sheer strength of the fiery prince and at the creeping ice of Fionna's new power. She was definitely in trouble.

* * *

Battle time! Who will win? Just joking. No one will die but something will happen. Please review. I must be a masochist 'cause you can even flame me, just go review!


	12. Chapter 12

Happy birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthd- *minion, who was holding a club, stepped in the spotlight and cleared his throat* "We are experiencing technical and mental difficulty. The writer is currently knocked out because she was being annoying. Also, she still does not own Adventure Time. Never will. But she does own this story. Please enjoy." *curtains are drawn*

* * *

"Flame Prince, wait! Your majesty, uh, your grace, please just listen to my explanation." Ice Queen stammered, nervously glancing at the growing flames. Since Fionna had the gem that normally protects her from fire, Ice Queen was in stuck in between a rock and a hard place namely: Flame Prince and Fionna.

Ice Queen grasped Fionna's floating ankle and pulled her down. "Get it together, girl!" she shouted, still fixing her eyes on Flame Prince's growing flames. Fionna did not get it together. Her eyes still burned ice blue and a celestial wind blew around her.

"Ah, screw it." Ice Queen cursed and punched Fionna in the face. The dramatic background music stopped and Fionna dropped to the ground.

"What the hey-hey, Ice Queen?!" she proclaimed. Definitely, normal. Although her skin was still shockingly blue, she was herself again. She rubbed her cheek only to gasp at the sight of Flame Prince. "Wha-what'd I miss?!" she demanded.

Ice Queen barely missed a fireball that was thrown her way. She had no plan, she was definitely toast. She wanted to explain the bizarre fiasco they were in but said person she wanted to explain this to, was trying to kill her. She might as well just tell the entire story right now while dodging fireballs. Wait, that was an idea. A stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless!

Rubbing her hands together, Ice Queen threw it up to create a weak ice shield around her. Over the course of a few days, she had gotten smarter, only to become less powerful. Great! She could tell Fionna was still gaping at the sidelines, no idea what to do. Really great!

"One month ago, you stole something from me…" Ice Queen began. If possible, the flames just burned brighter. Ice Queen panicked. "Okay, okay! Your Guards stole something from me." A thoughtful expression crossed his face only to disappear into anger.

"You are calling me a thief! This is an OUTRAGE!" he roared. Columns of fire erupted around them. Ice Queen could barely hold her ice shield.

She winced at the heat. "Anyway…" she shouted over the crackle of fire, "It was a gem, a gem from my crown. She's wearing it now." Ice Queen pointed to Fionna, who sat transfixed, staring at the circle surrounding her: it prevented her from being burned.

Flame Prince roared in disbelief. Then he launched a huge fireball at Ice Queen. Quick as she can, she took down the ice shield and hit the ground. It hit somewhere behind her. But Ice Queen was now being covered by flames. She screamed in pain. A gust of snow barely protected her. The edge of her gown was being singed by the fire.

Gritting her teeth, she continued, "It p-protects her from fire, from the pain…" She let out a shriek of pain. "It was from my crown, the crown that made me who I am."

Flame Prince's eyes glared at her. The impudent woman had the nerve to call him a thief and now, Fionna too?! His rage blinded him from anything else. He was becoming who he was before.

"What do you know about loss?!" Flame Prince said, "You stole Fionna from me!" With wide eyes, Ice Queen ducked from wave of fire directed at her.

Meanwhile, Fionna watched the fiasco. Her brain felt like it was being pulled in many ways. On one hand, she had to give back the gem. Without it, Ice Queen might die. On the other hand, if she did give the gem, she could never be with Flame Prince. She could never hold his hand, hug him. She was slowly being overcome by the power. If she didn't give back the gem, Flame Prince and her would be together forever. She didn't have to give it back to Ice Queen, Ice Queen was a villain. She would have more power. More power! Her mind took a turn to selfish.

Through the flames, Ice Queen looked straight at her and saw a girl lost in the power. Ice Queen's eyes held a gentle plea. "Fionna…" she said softly. Fionna's head snapped suddenly in her direction: Fionna had heard her. Ice Queen was smiling a smile that meant one thing: she was dying.

Fionna only had a moment to choose. She felt, again like she was being pulled in different directions. Choose Fionna! Choose! Whispers filled the air. Some promised power. Some prompted forgiveness. While some argued that love should reign above all. She felt like the air was being pulled out of her.

Amidst the chaos of the battlefield, Fionna had decided. She stood and walked in the direction of Ice Queen, a circle of protection followed her. She stooped and addressed the villain.

"Ice Queen…" she began. Ice Queen turned to her despite the heat. "You said the crown was not yours in the first place, right? It means you've stolen it." Ice Queen nodded silently. "You have no right to have it back." Fionna's eyes burned bright blue. "You're a villain, you've kidnapped princes and now, you've kidnapped me…"

"You made me travel with you even though you KNOW I was injured. You even asked for it back, knowing full well that if I gave it back to you, I'd never be able to be with Flame Prince." Fionna stopped her monologue there. She took off her "Flame Medallion", and held it in her hand.

"But you've shown me another side, which I've never seen in you before. You've coped through tons of hard times." Fionna let out a breath. "And slowly, the crown twisted your mind, you've truly become the Ice Queen. And yet, you don't want it. You wanted back your memories, your old self. But you also didn't want anyone else to be like this, you had to have the gem, no matter the cost." Fionna rubbed her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"There's always a catch when trading for power." Fionna said, repeating Ice Queen's words, "And this is it." Ice Queen stared at her with wide eyes, not believing what had happened. But Fionna only held truth, she was definitely not bluffing.

Fionna dropped the necklace down to Ice Queen's neck. The moment she let it go, Fionna dropped to her knees. The pain was unbearable. Her eyes slid to the back of her head, Fionna had fainted from the pain. But her mind was content. _'Ice Queen is safe.'_ She thought, before slipping in the darkness. The flames closed in on her.

* * *

Wew! I am done. Anyway, I hope it was teary enough. Not much action, though. I am now - years old. Yey!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the last chapter. Finally. I still don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

Ice Queen wasn't sure that Flame Prince saw Fionna, his girlfriend, faint in the fire, unprotected. Usually, when your girlfriend is stuck in the middle of a fiery inferno, her boyfriend would rescue her. And that was what Ice Queen was thinking at that time. Unfortunately for Ice Queen, her brain refused to register that Fionna was unprotected and thus, in danger so at the moment, she was gaping at the girl, crumpled on the ground. Fortunately for the two of them, someone from above had seen the whole thing and came to help.

Ice Queen couldn't see very well through the fire but someone had apparently walked up to Flame Prince and slapped him in the face. The flames were suddenly extinguished with a pop.

"What are you doing?!" It was Marshall Lee. Furious, seething, and very much pissed off.

Flame Prince, who was still rubbing his cheek, replied angrily, "What do you think I'm doing?! I'm defeating the enemy! I'm rescuing Fionna! By the way, how'd you get here?"

Gumball, who had followed after Marshall Lee, was unsuccessfully trying to breaking up the fight.

"If you could just see through your blind rage, you'd see Fionna is hurt! And to answer your last question, we were following you. Gumball's idea."

Fionna was definitely hurt. Her hair was singed. Her skin was shiny and red with burns. Her face was scrunched up in pain. And to top it all, Ice Queen was a foot from her, a blue gem necklace around her neck. Ice Queen felt the gears in her head turning. Oh glob, she was in for another misunderstanding.

"You?! Don't you dare touch Fionna!" To Ice Queen, it would have amused her how sudden was his change of attitude. But since she was on the other end of the stick, she'd rather not laugh.

"Oh glob Fionna, wake up! Wake up!" Flame Prince was shaking Fionna hard, but realized that he was burning her. With narrowed eyes, he turned to Ice Queen.

"You…" he said, "why do you have her Medallion?" Marshall Lee and Gumball reacted quickly; they pried of a flailing Flame Prince off of Ice Queen.

"Let me go!" Flame Prince shouted, "This was all her fault! Because of her, Fionna's like this."

"On the contrary," Ice Queen said calmly, "this was your entire fault."

With burning eyes, he lunged for Ice Queen, only to be caught in a bubble of ice. Gumball moved quickly to help, but Marshall Lee stopped him there.

"Foolish boy, you knew something would happen sooner or later…" Ice Queen reprimanded gently.

Inside the bubble, Flame Prince snarled menacingly.

"According to what Fionna said, you've changed." She shook her head, "You did not change much." She raised her hand. "Would you behave and listen to what I'm saying?!" Ice Queen said, annoyed.

The prince instantly calmed down, mostly because the ice was melting into water and it was stinging him.

Ice Queen held up the necklace. "This is mine." She began. Flame Prince rolled his eyes and motioned for her to go on.

"One month ago, your Flame Guards came here to steal a gem from my crown, they succeeded. The gem gives someone the ability of Ice. One of them is to be resistant from fire. Anyway, Fionna was wearing it, right? The power can make the wearer…" Ice Queen paused, choosing the right words, "lose her mind?"

Immediately, Flame Prince shouted incoherent words and nearly broke the bubble with his fire. That was certainly not the right word. It was a good thing Ice Queen did not use the word 'crazy'.

Ice Queen continued, "It changes you, in a bad way. She would succumb to the power, and be lost forever, never able to return back. I did not want her to be like that. Glob, she's still so young!"

Ice Queen glanced at the ones around him. She remembers Marshall Lee when he was still a boy, lost in the wreckage of the Mushroom War. Gumball had reminded her of her beau from long ago, that's why she often kidnapped him. Flame Prince, when he was just twelve was so innocent-looking, a pity he was a prisoner in the glass lamp. She did not want to let go of these memories, not even the mortifyingly embarrassing ones.

In the midst of all the silence, someone just had to break it. Marshall Lee coughed, drawing the attention away.

"Um…Maybe you forgot but Fionna…" A lot of flailing limbs and a popped bubble later, they were huddled around a still Fionna.

"Is she dead?" Flame Prince asked. Marshall Lee hit him on the head. "Of course not, this is Fionna we're talking about here."

Ice Queen rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys. She held up her hands over Fionna, a cold wind billowed around them. It settled over Fionna, she eventually relaxed.

"She's not dead." Ice Queen mumbled, "What with all the wounds she collected over the years, this is just an ant bite."

Rolling his eyes, Gumball spoke up, "We could only imagine who caused those so many wounds."

"Hey, hey, you guys!" Marshall retorted, "Let's all get along now…for Fionna."

Grumbling, they all agreed to behave. They brought Fionna over to the Candy Kingdom, using Ice Queen's powers. The Candy People had panicked when they saw the Ice Queen, although it was obvious she was not attacking. Luckily, only two people exploded.

The four again found themselves huddled around Fionna, who was resting in a hospital bed. Minutes later, they found themselves playing Go-Fish.

"You know," Flame Prince spoke up, not looking at anyone, "you're alright."

Surprised, Marshall, Gumball, and Ice Queen looked up. They smiled secretly then, returned to their cards.

"Got any threes, Bubba?"

* * *

It would be really nice to mention that Ice Queen and Fionna are now great friends, and have tea parties every Tuesday. But that would have been such a typical ending. And besides, this is Adventure Time, is it not?

"Let him go, Ice Queen!" Fionna commanded, brandishing a ruby-red sword.

"You have to pry him from my cold, dead hands first!" Ice Queen retorted, flying high in the air. She shot a beam of ice at the girl. At the sidelines, Wildberry Prince wasn't even watching the fight.

"Yaaah!" Fionna screamed, raising the sword above her head and bringing it down.

Ice Queen dodged to the side. The sword had embedded itself in the ice. Snarling, Fionna pulled out another sword from her backpack.

Wildberry Prince could have sworn that they were taking a longer time at this, as if they were enjoying it. He could have sworn that the Ice Queen winked at Fionna when she dodged that sword strike. He had no idea what was going on.

Moments later, Ice Queen was defeated and Wildberry Prince was saved. Free from the confining ropes, he immediately ran out of the Ice Kingdom, yelling "Freedom!"

Chuckling, Ice Queen tidied herself up before mentioning to Fionna, "Tomorrow again, okay? I'm going to kidnap Gumball." She heaved herself up on her throne. "Hey, are you and Flame Prince still…together?"

"Not anymore, we'd just hurt each other." Fionna replied off-handedly.

Teasing, Ice Queen said, "So, are you going on a date with Marshall Lee tonight?"

"Oh, shut up." Yep, everything was back to normal.

* * *

Oh come one, admit it. Fionna and Marshall Lee would make such a cute couple. I really want to make a fanfic about them. Oh yes, I forgot. THE END.


End file.
